


Propitious

by kaige68



Series: July Carguments 2013 [31]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 1_, Cargument, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So you’ve got nothing to say about this?  Nothing at all?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Propitious

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 1_million_words July 2013 WotD Propitious 7/31/13. Final installment.

“So you’ve got nothing to say about this? Nothing at all?”

“...”

“This can’t be good.”

“...”

“WHAT? Say something.”

“Don’t _what_ me. You called me garrulous. I was going for a propitious silence here.”

“ _A propitious silence?_ ”

“...”

“So I get the benefit of this _propitious silence_ for how long?”

“...”

“A week? A month? The rest of the day? Maybe an hour?”

“You had seventeen second there. I hope you enjoyed it. It’s over. You ruined it. You tell me I argue with you all the time; but here is the proof, you actually _make_ me argue with you.”

“...”

“You love it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading/kudoing/commenting. Your support is hugely appreciated and I'm thrilled you've enjoyed these as much as I have!


End file.
